Elastases are possibly the most destructive enzymes in the body, having the ability to degrade virtually all connective tissue components. The uncontrolled proteolytic degradation by elastases has been implicated in a number of pathological conditions. Human neutrophil elastase (hNE), a member of the chymotrypsin superfamily of serine proteases is a 33-KDa enzyme stored in the azurophilic granules of the neutrophils. In neutrophils the concentration of NE exceeded 5 mM and its total cellular amount has been estimated to be up to 3 pg. Upon activation, NE is rapidly released from the granules into the extracellular space with some portion remaining bound to neutrophil plasma membrane (See Kawabat et al. 2002, Eur. J. Pharmacol. 451, 1-10). The main intracellular physiological function of NE is degradation of foreign organic molecules phagocytosed by neutrophils, whereas the main target for extracellular elastase is elastin (Janoff and Scherer, 1968, J. Exp. Med. 128, 1137-1155). NE is unique, as compared to other proteases (for example, proteinase 3) in that it has the ability to degrade almost all extracellular matrix and key plasma proteins (See Kawabat et al., 2002, Eur. J. Pharmacol. 451, 1-10). It degrades a wide range of extracellular matrix proteins such as elastin, Type 3 and type 4 collagens, laminin, fibronectin, cytokines, etc. (Ohbayashi, H., 2002, Expert Opin. Investig. Drugs, 11, 965-980). NE is a major common mediator of many pathological changes seen in chronic lung disease including epithelial damage (Stockley, R.A. 1994, Am. J. Resp. Crit. Care Med. 150, 109-113).
The destructive role of NE was solidified almost 40 years ago when Laurell and Eriksson reported an association of chronic airflow obstruction and emphysema with deficiency of serum α1-antitrypsin (Laurell and Eriksson, 1963, Scand. J. Clin. Invest. 15, 132-140). Subsequently it was determined that α1-antitrypsin is the most important endogenous inhibitor of human NE. The imbalance between human NE and endogenous antiprotease is believed to cause excess human NE in pulmonary tissues which is considered as a major pathogenic factor in chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). The excessive human NE shows a prominent destructive profile and actively takes part in destroying the normal pulmonary structures, followed by the irreversible enlargement of the respiratory airspaces, as seen mainly in emphysema. There is an increase in neutrophil recruitment into the lungs which is associated with increased lung elastase burden and emphysema in α1-proteinase inhibitor-deficient mice (Cavarra et al., 1996, Lab. Invest. 75, 273-280). Individuals with higher levels of the NE-α1 protease inhibitor complex in bronchoalveolar lavage fluid show significantly accelerated decline in lung functions compared to those with lower levels (Betsuyaku et al. 2000, Respiration, 67, 261-267). Instillation of human NE via the trachea in rats causes lung haemorrhage, neutrophil accumulation during acute phase and emphysematous changes during chronic phase (Karaki et al., 2002, Am. J. Resp. Crit. Care Med., 166, 496-500). Studies have shown that the acute phase of pulmonary emphysema and pulmonary haemorrhage caused by NE in hamsters can be inhibited by pre-treatment with inhibitors of NE (Fujie et al.,1999, Inflamm. Res. 48, 160-167).
Neutrophil-predominant airway inflammation and mucus obstruction of the airways are major pathologic features of COPD, including cystic fibrosis and chronic bronchitis. NE impairs mucin production, leading to mucus obstruction of the airways. NE is reported to increase the expression of major respiratory mucin gene, MUC5AC (Fischer, B. M & Voynow, 2002, Am. J. Respir. Cell Biol., 26,447-452). Aerosol administration of NE to guinea pigs produces extensive epithelial damage within 20 minutes of contact (Suzuki et al., 1996, Am. J. Resp. Crit. Care Med., 153, 1405-1411). Furthermore NE reduces the ciliary beat frequency of human respiratory epithelium in vitro (Smallman et al., 1984, Thorax, 39, 663-667) which is consistent with the reduced mucociliary clearance that is seen in COPD patients (Currie et al., 1984, Thorax, 42, 126-130). The instillation of NE into the airways leads to mucus gland hyperplasia in hamsters (Lucey et al., 1985, Am. Resp. Crit. Care Med., 132, 362-366). A role for NE is also implicated in mucus hypersecretion in asthma. In an allergen sensitised guinea pig acute asthma model an inhibitor of NE prevented goblet cell degranulation and mucus hypersecretion (Nadel et al., 1999, Eur. Resp. J., 13, 190-196).
NE has been also shown to play a role in the pathogenesis of pulmonary fibrosis. NE: α1-protenase inhibitor complex is increased in serum of patients with pulmonary fibrosis, which correlates with the clinical parameters in these patients (Yamanouchi et al., 1998, Eur. Resp. J. 11, 120-125). In a murine model of human pulmonary fibrosis, a NE inhibitor reduced bleomycin-induced pulmonary fibrosis (Taooka et al., 1997, Am. J. Resp. Crit. Care Med., 156, 260-265). Furthermore investigators have shown that NE deficient mice are resistant to bleomycin-induced pulmonary fibrosis (Dunsmore et al., 2001, Chest, 120, 35S-36S). Plasma NE level was found to be elevated in patients who progressed to ARDS implicating the importance of NE in early ARDS disease pathogenesis. Donnelly et al., 1995, Am. J. Res. Crit. Care Med., 151, 428-1433). The antiproteases and NE complexed with antiprotease are increased in lung cancer area (Marchandise et al., 1989, Eur. Resp. J. 2, 623-629). Recent studies have shown that polymorphism in the promoter region of the NE gene are associated with lung cancer development (Taniguchi et al., 2002, Clin. Cancer Res., 8, 1115-1120.
Acute lung injury caused by endotoxin in experimental animals is associated with elevated levels of NE (Kawabata, et al., 1999, Am. J. Resp. Crit. Care, 161, 2013-2018). Acute lung inflammation caused by intratracheal injection of lipopolysaccharide in mice has been shown to elevate the NE activity in bronchoalveolar lavage fluid which is significantly inhibited by a NE inhibitor (Fujie et al., 1999, Eur. J. Pharmacol., 374, 117-125; Yasui, et al., 1995, Eur. Resp. J., 8, 1293-1299). NE also plays an important role in the neutrophil-induced increase of pulmonary microvascular permeability observed in a model of acute lung injury caused by tumour necrosis factor α (TNFα) and phorbol myristate acetate (PMA) in isolated perfused rabbit lungs (Miyazaki et al., 1998, Am. J. Respir. Crit. Care Med., 157, 89-94).
A role for NE has also been suggested in monocrotoline-induced pulmonary vascular wall thickening and cardiac hypertrophy (Molteni et al., 1989, Biochemical Pharmacol. 38, 2411-2419). Serine elastase inhibitor reverses the monocrotaline-induced pulmonary hypertension and remodelling in rat pulmonary arteries (Cowan et al., 2000, Nature Medicine, 6, 698-702). Recent studies have shown that serine elastase, that is, NE or vascular elastase are important in cigarette smoke-induced muscularisation of small pulmonary arteries in guinea pigs (Wright et al., 2002, Am. J. Respir. Crit. Care Med., 166, 954-960).
NE plays a key role in experimental cerebral ischemic damage (Shimakura et al., 2000, Brain Research, 858, 55-60), ischemia-reperfusion lung injury (Kishima et al., 1998, Ann. Thorac. Surg. 65, 913-918) and myocardial ischemia in rat heart (Tiefenbacher et al., 1997, Eur. J. Physiol., 433, 563-570). Human NE levels in plasma are significantly increased above normal in inflammatory bowel diseases, for example, Crohn's disease and ulcerative colitis (Adeyemi et al., 1985, Gut, 26, 1306-1311). In addition NE has also been assumed to be involved in the pathogenesis of rheumatoid arthritis (Adeyemi et al., 1986, Rheumatol. Int., 6, 57). The development of collagen induced arthritis in mice is suppressed by a NE inhibitor (akimoto et al., 1995, Cellular Immunol. 165, 26-32).
Thus, human NE is known as one of the most destructive serine proteases and has been implicated in a variety of inflammatory diseases. The important endogenous inhibitor of human NE is α1-antitrypsin. The imbalance between human NE and antiprotease is believed to give rise to an excess of human NE resulting in uncontrolled tissue destruction. The protease/antiprotease balance may be upset by a decreased availability of α1-antitrypsin either through inactivation by oxidants such as cigarette smoke, or as a result of genetic inability to produce sufficient serum levels. Human NE has been implicated in the promotion or exacerbation of a number of diseases such as pulmonary emphysema, pulmonary fibrosis, adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), ischemia reperfusion injury, rheumatoid arthritis and pulmonary hypertension.
WO 02/053543 discloses pyridone derivatives having affinity for cannabinoid 2-type receptor.
The present invention discloses novel 2-pyridione derivatives that are inhibitors of human neutrophil elastase and homologous serine proteases such as proteinase 3 and pancreatic elastase, and are thereby useful in therapy.